Feelings
by Maha fairy
Summary: Tarika' opinion about how was 2014 for her. inspired by Krittika di. peep inside to know more. Happy birthday Shraddha mam aka Dr. tarika.


**A late gift from my side to Shraddha mam.**

**Happy birthday mam**

**Tarika's Diary:**

hi diary. aaj mera birthday hai to tumhari taraf se khud hi wish kar leti hun

**"Happy Birthday to me"**

mein ne kal kaha tha k mein tumhe bataungi k mera **2014** kaisa guzra. hum ne pure saal mein 140 cases solve kiye shuru se batati hun

**January:**

that was the happiest month of my life. tumhe pata hai Abhijeet ne poore 6 saal baad mujhe meri birthday par propose kiya. main bohut khush thi. uss ne tab mujhe 1st time i love u kaha. uss ke bad wo Abhijeet ka sangharash wala case. uss ke baad Daya Abhijeet se pura 1 hafta naraz raha tha. hona bhi chahiye andar oxygen tha nahi aur sahab ji bol rahe they haan sir mein kar lun ga jaise bohut bara expert tha na wo. uss ke baad ahemdabad wala case aya Daya aur shreya wala case. tumhe pata hai jab wo dono gayab ho gaye to Acp sir Abhijeet se pouchtey k wo bhaag to nahi gaye (a small laugh escaped from her mouth).

**Fabruary:**

bohut hi buri shuruat (beginning) hui iss mahine ki pehle din hi Purvi par lift mein khoon ka iljam lag gaya. lekin aakhir mein wo begunnah sabit ho gayi. mujhe pura yaqin tha k wo begunnah hai Purvi aisa kabhi kar hi nahi sakti.

**March:**

ye mahina bohut funny guzra pata hai kyun. kyunke iss month mein Vabhav ne Cid join kiya tha and Abhijeet was too jelous. uss ko dekh kar mujhe bohut maza aya aur phir wo holi waala case yaar bara hi maza aya.

**April:**

it was the most sad month of 2014. Acp sir ne Abhijeet par Daya ke upar goli chalane ka iljaam lagaya. Salunkhe sir ne kitna kuch kaha usse aur phir Shreya ne usse Arrest bhi kiya. mujhe Shreya par uss waqt bohuut gussa aya tha but i controlled. inn sab ke baad wo puri tarah se tut gaya tha wo to Thank god Daya ne usse sambhal liya. pata hai Dairy mein ne Tab 1st time Abhijeet ki aankhon mein aanso dekhe jab wo Kidnapper ne Daya ki video bheji thi na usse dhekte waqt. jiss insaan ki aankhon mein apne dost ko aik video mein dard mein dekhte hue aansu a gaye wo bhala uss par goli kaise chala sakta hai.

**May:**

iss mahine mein bohut upset thi April mein jo kuch bhi hua uss ko soch kar. mein to Shreya se baat bhi nahi kar rahi thi. phir Abhijeet aya mujhe samjhaane k wo Daya se pyaar karti hai iss liye uss ne ye sab kiya. agar mein uss ki jaga hoti to shayad mein bhi aisa hi karti hai na. mein pehle to bohut royi aur maani bhi nahi. Lekin the great senior inspector Abhijeet aik dafa jo kaam le lete hain usse pura kar k hi chorte hain. uss ne aakhir mujhe mana hi liya. then i started talking to her and we became best friends

**June:**

Abhijeet ne choti Shriya ko adopt kar liya and i was very happy with his decision.

**July:**

ummm mein ab iss mahine ke baare mein kya kahun. it was an unlucky month for all. pehle wo jehereelay bichoo wala case phir Shreya ke liye Siddhart ka rishta ana jiss ke liye Shreya ne bhi haan bol di. ab isss mein Shreya ka bhi koi fault nahi Daya ko usse apne dil ki baat batani chahiye thi lekin hum Daya ko bhi kasurvaaar nahi maan sakte Shreya ko bhi to uss ki feelings ko samajhna chahiye tha sab khuch ab zubaan se bola jaye ye zarooori to nahi. Abhijeet ne pehle Daya ko bataya bhi k Shreya ne Siddhart ko haan keh diya hai lekin phir uss ko itna udaas dekh kar uss ne uss se jhut bol diya. phir Daya ne Abhi ko aik letter diye Shreya ko dene k liye jo uss ne Shreya k dad k kehne par Shreya ko nahi diya aur inn dono mein larai ho sab mein inn mein se kissi ki bhi nahi thi shayad inki kismat mein yahi likha hua tha.

**August:**

Abhijeet aur Daya k larai aur biger gai yahan tak k Daya ne usse ignore karna shuru kar diye. Abhijeet ne to transfer ka faisla bhi le liya Daya ko ye baat pata chali to uss ne Abhijeet ko bohut baar sorry kehne ki koshish ki lekin mouka hi nahi milla. phir Abhijet ka transfer ho bhi gaya lekin Acp sir ne ruk wa diya aur Daya ne bhi usse sorry keh diya. inn dono mein to sab thik ho gaya lekin Daya aur shreya ka masla wahin ka wahin reh Acp sir ne Bunty ko adopt kar liya. he is very cute. Abhijeet aur mom dad ke baad agar kissi ko mein bohut zyada pyaar karti hun na to wo hai Bunty.

**September:**

Shreya ki sagai fix ho gai. i felt very bad for her. Daya aur Shreya ki lovestory ka interval. arre diary samjha karo na Pyaar ka koi anth (end) nahi hota aur waise bhi tum ne wo dialogue nahi suna agar hum kissi se sacha pyaar karte hain na to dunya ki koi bhi cheez humme alag nahi kar sakti. dekhne jald hi sab thik ho jaye ga.

**October:**

main kidnap ho gai. jab mein team ko milli to Abhijeet mujhe ghar le kar aya aur mein ne medicines lene se mana kar diya. phir kehta hai mein uss ko medicines de kar uss par zulm karti hun aik aik cheez ka badla lega mujh se. ab batao zara doctor main hun ya wo jo mujhe medicines de kar mjh se badla lega. uss ke baad medicines na lene par mujhe pure 2 ghante ka lacture diya. waise sach kahun to i enjoyed that very much. uss daant ke peeche mere liye itna pyaar tha.

**November:**

wo jo dancer hai na Faisal uss par hamla hua tha tumhe pata hai mein uss ki bohut bari fan hun. uss ka har aik show dekhti hun. jab wo lab aye tha na dna test karwa ne to mein ne uss ka autograph bhi liya tha.

**December:**

iss saal cid team aur kd phir se mille aik case ke liye. uss mein Abhijeet aur kd aik bar mein gaye they. case solve hone k baad mein ne Abhijeet se bohut larai ki. pata hai kyun wo na wahan bar mein kaise ghur ghur k uss dancer ko dekh raha tha mujhe bohut gussa aya uss pe. lekin phir uss ne mujhe 5 mins mein mana liya. mujhe to samajh mein nahi ata k wo mujhe mannane mein expert hai ya mujhe hi naraaz hona nahi aata.

to aise guzra mera **2014**. khushiyaan bhi thin aur ghum bhi. hope k agle saal Daya aur Shreya aik ho jayen. aur mujhe bhi Abhijeet se naraaz rehna a jaye.

**so guys how was it? hope u liked it. Tell me konsa month aap ko sab se acha laga**

**sorry 4 mistakes**

**bye tc and once again**

**Happy birthday Shraddha mam **


End file.
